Guardian angel of new life (Bunny)
by Cookie2016
Summary: Rise of the guardians fanfiction with an OC send into adventures protecting the children and getting a boyfriend.
1. Chatacter Info Rey

Full name: Rey Deeliah Emmerson

-Spring Spirit

-guards wishes, new life, love

-glistening sky-blue eyes

-long (waist-length) pure blond hair with some hints of light (dusty/rose) pink

-full lips

-light skin

-tall, thin, a bit curvy

-cute smile

-creative, optimistic, calm, carrying

-likes gardens, painting, playing flute/harp

-didn't know her mother

How she became a spirit:

Getting lost while running away from home, dying from dehydration, hunger and hypothermia.


	2. Prologue

The fallen leaves crunched and the twigs broke under a pair of running feet. It was a girl, breathing heavily, running and pushing herself over her own limits. She was tired, the body covered with bruises and scars. Her lips were already turning blue.

It was at the beginning of winter. The temperature was very very low, you could see your own breath in the cold air. The body from the girl was dehydrated and her stomach was grumbling from hunger.

The girl reached a hill from where she could see a frozen lake and around it dead flowers. She stumbled over some roots of a tree and fell. Coming to a stop near the frozen lake, she drifted off into sleep, still suffering from dehydration and hunger, accompanied by a rising hypothermia.

As the eyesslowls closed to welcome the eternal darkness, the moon came from his hiding plce behind the clouds and shone brightly, changing the girls fate.


	3. The new guardian

Northern lights were shimmering in sky above the heads of the sleeping children. A white haired boy was watching a little boy sleeping peacefully. He saw the northern lights and sighed.

'North's calling.'

"Gotta go", he mumbled and flew out of the window, a staff clutching in his hand that looked like a shepherd's crook.

He was Jack Frost, a winter spirit and a guardian. The guardian of fun. He brought the snow every year and played with the children which could see him. Two years ago they couldn't, they didn't believe in him. But then a threat rose. The king of nightmares, Pitch Black, threatened the guardians. And if he threatens them, he threatens the children. Pitch send nightmares out and first Kidnapper the baby tooth fairies and kept them. Then he killed Sandy, the sandman. At that time the children didn't dream single good dream. The other three guardians and Jack, who wasn't a guardian by then, prepared for Easter. But that didn't help as well. The Easter bunny aka E.Aster Bunnymund shrank from a six to seven foot tall Pooka to a little rabbit. But even when Jack was rejected, he helped the guardians and got the children to believe in them again and to even believe in him. Thanks to the children's belief, the guardians got stronger and Sandy was alive again because the children dreamed again.

Five years since then have past. And nothing bad had happened until now. But if there wouldn't be a problem, North aka Santa Clause, wouldn't call them with the Northern lights. So Jack got himself free of the fun for a moment and flew to the North Pole. There everyone except for him and Sandy were gathered.

"Finally Frostbite! Just Sandy missing."

The last named flew in on a cloud, made of golden dream sand, a few seconds after he was mentioned by the Easter bunny.

"So now that everyone's here, we can discuss matters", North said with his Russian accent.

"Something very strange is about to happen. A strange energy."

"What?" Bunny exclaimed.

"I feel it in my belly!"

"Oh not again. Please don't tell me you called us again just because of a feeling in your belly? Oh come on North!"

"You know what happened last time I got strange feeling in ma belly! Or already forgot?"

"No I haven't. So do we need Manny's help, or better advise, again?"

North ignored the Easter bunny and talked to the moon.

"So Manny you know already? What must we do?"

They all waited a few minutes. The moon's light shone brightly into the room. But they didn't notice the crystal emerging from the ground behind them. Only Sandy noticed but the others didn't. He moved his arms and imitated a locomotive. But the others still didn't notice. So he floated in front of them and pointed to the crystal.

"Sandy way not saying earlier?" the Russian asked and turned to the glowing stone and didn't see Sandy's reaction to his quote.

"You know what that means?" Tooth asked.

"Another guardian? Why? Does Manny think that we need help? Besides there is no problem.

 _"There is indeed."_

"Manny! What is it?"

 _"Dan-...ger. Weak... Help..."_

The voice stopped talking and the guardians waited for more minutes but nothing came.

"What was that about?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe Manny is threatened by this energy and weak so he needs help and that's why he chooses a new guardian, which he thinks is powerful to defeat the threat", Jack mumbled.

The others looked at him unbelievingly.

"What?"

"Might be possible. Don't know. Let's see who new guardian is."

They looked to the crystal that was now showing a picture from a young woman with long curly hair and a beautiful dress with flower petals.

"Finally another girl. It kills me to be the only one here."

"We know what the new guardian looks like..."

"But don't know name", North interrupted.


	4. Jack meets Rey

The sun rose and let the fallen snow shimmer. Jack Frost had his hands in this work for two hours before sunrise. He was floating over the roofs of the houses in the little city Burgess. His first believer, Jamie, was living here and he wanted to visit him again today. His blue ice darted over the city when he saw a flash of light pink.

"Wind, take me down to the forest!" Jack yelled.

The wind obeyed and let him fly down. Just then he was hit by something black. It was black sand. It caused Jack to fall from the sky and to land hard on the ground. He let out a grunt full of pain. The grass and bushes beside him were rustling.

"Oh my gosh. Ehm... excuse me. I know that you may not see me, but... are you okay?" he heard a female voice.

He turned his head in the voice's direction and saw a beautiful young girl walking towards him. She had long, about waist length, pure blond hair with some hints of light (dusty/rose) pink. Her lips were full and her skin very light and pale. She was tall with a thin body and a bit curvy and wearing long dress made out of pink flower petals. Her glistening sky-blue eyes were looking at Jack worried. The last named couldn't do anything else than to stare at her beauty.

"C-can you see me?"

"Yes."

"A-and you can hear me?"

Jack answered her question again with a yes. The girl smiled widely.

"Finally. I slowly felt like I would be a ghost to the other humans."

Jack realized that he had seen this girl before. He remembered the glowing crystal and the picture the moon showed. It was of her.

"What's your name?"

"Rey Deeliah. And you?"

Before Jack could answer, someone else did it for him. Someone he knew too well.

"Jack Frost. How nice to see you again!" a dark voice said.

"Pitch!" Jack said angry.

"You remember me? Should I feel honored?"

Jack shot some icicles in Pitch's direction.

"Guess not. Still angry with me? Oh come on.

chuckle*

I see that you have company. My what a beautiful pray."

Rey panicked. A shadow grew in front her. The shadow stretched its hand out and wanted to touch Rey's cheek. But she backed away.

"Don't touch me. You're evil. And you're killing me!"

"No my dear. I wouldn't even harm a beauty like you a bit. So don't be afraid, okay?"

Pitch made more steps in her direction. She backed up more and more until her back was pressed against a tree. Jack clenched his jaw and his grip on his staff tightened. He wasn't going to let Pitch harm the new chosen guardian. He swung his staff and shot more icicles. Pitch retreated after he got some hits.

"Don't think that I will give up. I will come back and then she's mine and the whole world will fear me!"

Rey whimpered. She slid to the ground and just sat there with a terrified look. Jack got closer and embraced her with his arms.

"Why is this happening? And why me?" she whined.

"Don't worry I will help you. Let's introduce you to my friends. They want to get to know you. They will like you."

He brought her to the North Pole. On the way there she fell asleep.


	5. The guardians meet Rey

Rey felt the cold wind around her. She was freezing and it made her look paler. Jack pulled her tightly in an embrace and went on flying till he reached the doors of North's home. He knocked and waited with the freezing girl in his arms. A yeti opened and Jack immediately dashed in. The yeti jumped excitedly at the girl's sight and ran off to North.

"She's here?" North asked.

He was the only one to understand the language of the yetis. Just a few seconds later their newest guardian with the future guardian-to-be in his arms came in.

"Hey guys, I found her. But I was not the only one. Pitch was there too."

"Pitch?"

The tooth fairy panicked. They all didn't expect Pitch to return so soon. Or even return at all. But you know the evil. It always comes back. The good needs the evil and the evil needs the good. None of these two sides can exist without the other.

"Yeah. And he said that he will definitely be back for her."

"That, not good. We need plan."

"And what do you suggest North?"

"I need cookies for thinking. WERE ARE MY COOKIES???!!!"

"North", Jack whisper-yelled, "you're waking her!"

"Too late", Rey mumbled while waking up.

Jack set her down and she stretched her arms and legs and yawned. The others watched her and waited till she looked at the little group of them.

"So, who are you?"

"You already met Jack. I am known as Santa, but call me North."

He turned to Sandy.

"That's the sandman, Sandy for short."

Rey sneezed.

"Oh sorry, well hello Sandy."

Sandy let some symbols float over his head. North laughed.

"Of course how could I forget. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Rey nodded.

"Someone else? No? But me. Two hot chocolate!"

Some elves were running around and Rey yelped. The others were chuckling at her reaction. Jack stepped up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They're just the elves."

"Elves? You mean those who help making the presents for Christmas?"

"Eeeehm, well... not the elves make the presents. It's the yetis."

"Yetis? Here?"

"PHIL!!"

Phil, the yeti came strolling in.

"Whoa!"

Rey jumped at the sight of him. Phil waved and Rey looked like she was going to faint. The yeti went out of the room and the girl turned to the others again. She didn't knew the two left who weren't introduced to her yet.

"And who are you two?"

"Well that's..."

"Oh my gosh, it's nice to meet you. Open up, are your teeth really white? Yes, oh they are like Jack's, sparkling like freshly fallen snow."

Tooth was looking inside of Rey's mouth at her teeth.

"Tooth, Fingers out of mouth", North said.

"Oh, sorry. Well I'm Tooth."

"And that's the Easter Kangaroo."

"Th-the what? Hey don't call me that again mate."

"Why? Don't you like that name?"

"Jack he's not a kangaroo, he is a bunny."

"The Easter bunny."

Jack leaned over to Rey.

"I call him that because I like to tease him", he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I understand. But that's not so nice."

"What can I do? I'm the guardian of fun and that means I'm doing everything that's containing fun. It's my center."

"Your... what?"

North stood next to her with something in his hands. He gave it to me. She looked at it and saw a wooden puppet.

"You're... angry?"

"Nohoho. Intimidating and fearless. Go on."

I opened the puppet and there was another one.

"You're downright jolly?"

"Not just jolly. But also mysterious and caring", he said while I opened another two puppets which were smaller than the previous one.

"And my center... what do you see?"

"Big eyes?" she questioned.

North's laugh was booming.

"Jack said the same thing like you. But yes. Big eyes, full of wonder."

"And thats what you protect in children?" she asked.

"Exactly."

"So Jack your center is fun, what is around it?"

"First there's mischievousness, then rebellion and carefreeness, loneliness, bravery and devotion. Then my center."

"What about the others?"

"Well as you can see, Tooth is really enthusiastic. Then she's passionate and hand-working, then motherly, protective and her center is memories."

"Let me guess, you collect the teeth because they are holding the memories?"

Tooth nodded.

"Sheila is clever", Bunny said.

"And your center...?"

"First self-confident and competitive, then grumpy and distrustful, then daring and impulsive, sensitive and my center is hope. I bring it with Easter."

"And Sandy here, creative, peaceful, talkative, fierce and finally he protects..."

"Dreams", Rey interrupted.

They all looked at her.

"Sorry", she mumbled.

"Don't be. Frostbite wasn't that clever when he first came here", Bunny said.

"I think it was more like kidnapped", Jack responded.

Rey leaned over to North.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"It is. I'm happy when they're not here same time. Would end in great dispute."


End file.
